Once Upon a Time
by Kirinenko
Summary: Hay momentos en el que la gente olvida cosas de su pasado. Kuroko Tetsuya estaba entre ese tipo de personas. A pesar del hecho de que había logrado su objetivo de derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros y convertirse en el nº 1 de Japón, todavía había algo que fallaba. Después de un sueño, se da cuenta de que puede retener el pasado y continuar avanzando. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: animefan106

ID: 4242811

_Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Si el título o el argumento es similar a otra historia, en cualquier caso, es pura coincidencia._

_Advertencia: después de la Winter Cup, Seirin gana contra Rakuzan…mmm… Es realmente largo junto con la caracterización de las opiniones personales de los personajes en conjunto con las escenas que puse. Oh, también hay spoilers (hasta el capítulo 212)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pequeños, frágiles, los pétalos rosas de las flores eran arrancadas de los árboles, provocando un torbellino de aire de color rosa, el cual pintaba la escena frente a él.

Los ojos azul claro miraban el trabajo de la madre naturaleza frente a él mientras caminaba entre la tormenta de rosa pálido que era tan suave como la nieve. Otras personas a su alrededor llevaban ropa similar a la suya, para ser exactos, su uniforme escolar, ocultando sus rostros detrás de las bolsas o los brazos, protegiéndose a sí mismos de la antinatural cantidad de pétalos de cerezo que volaban hacia sus caras por la fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Él, con sus ojos azules claro y su pelo azul agitándose, continuó caminando como si nada pasase, haciendo una mueca cada vez que caía un pétalo en su ojo. ¿Quién podía imaginarse que la primavera podía ser tan hermosa y a la vez tan pícara dentro de la belleza como esta?

El sol brillaba entre los espacios del rosa de los árboles, la sombra y la luz pasaba por todos los estudiantes que se dirigían fuera del edificio escolar. Kuroko Tetsuya no era la excepción, a pesar de que nadie era capaz de verlo de todo bien.

Con el invierno encima y el final del año escolar cerca, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos sobre los días en donde los pétalos de cerezo se separaban de los árboles como en este día, lloviendo sobre él y los demás, marcando otro gran día.

Kuroko empezó a sacudir los pétalos que se habían pegado a su ropa una vez que estuvo fuera del área llena de árboles de flores. Miró hacia el camino que quedaba atrás y cerró sus ojos, su corazón temblaba ligeramente por los días dorados que había experimentado en esa vista familiar.

A pesar de su trabajo durante la temporada de baloncesto, tanto la Inter High como la Winter Cup, los principales torneos de la escuela secundaria de Japón, le permitió cambiar un poco la dominante oscuridad de sus ex compañeros, aunque todavía mantenían la distancia entre ellos.

Fue en un día como este que Kuroko había sentido calidez y emoción en algún momento de su vida pero, en otro punto de inflexión, se convirtió en un solitario y doloroso recuerdo.

Sacudió el pensamiento fuera de su cabeza, sin querer pensar demasiado en el pasado. En todo caso, Kuroko había creído que tenía que dejar atrás sus días de secundaria por lo que había experimentado, pero no tenía modo de dejar todo atrás y mucho menos de olvidar el dolor que le había supuesto.

A pesar de que era solo una chispa, no podía evitar niño sentirse débil al no poder detener las tragedias que les había separado a él y a sus compañeros.

Como no quería seguir pensando en ello, Kuroko corrió hacia casa, recordando que su Husky Siberiano, Tetsuya Nigou (o, en definitiva, solo Nigou), debería tener hambre.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Kuroko abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la bienvenida de su cachorro. En realidad, Nigou estaba empezando a crecer, saliendo de su etapa de cachorro, y empezaba a adquirir el tamaño de un adulto en este momento, encontrándose a mitad de camino.

El perro ladró con optimismo al ver como su propietario se agachó a rascarle detrás de las orejas. Un suave gruñido salió de su garganta, expresando la aceptación del gesto.

Kuroko se quitó los zapatos y saludó a la única persona que de seguro estaba en la casa vacía.

"¡Estoy en casa!" dio su saludo. Unos pocos segundos de silencio después, alguien respondió.

"¡Bienvenido!" un saludo agrietado y de una voz femenina y mayor. Desde el pasillo, Kuroko vio a su abuela acercarse a él, con una blusa azul y una larga falda blanca. Las arrugas de la edad se veían en su rostro, el pelo canoso remarcaba su vejez, sus manos finas y temblorosas mostraban que su cuerpo empezaba a ir en su contra.

Sin embargo, no estaba en sus ojos. Sus ojos, que eran más pequeños y tan azules como los de su nieto, brillaban con una pureza y amabilidad más que evidente jamás vista antes por Kuroko. Esos ojos y brillantes irises, sonreían a su nieto con una felicidad siempre amorosa que deseaba que nunca desapareciera.

"No tenías que venir y saludarme en la entrada, abuela" Kuroko estaba preocupado por la saluda de su abuela. Sus huesos empezaban a debilitarse y era más difícil para ella moverse y coger las cosas sin temblar, ya fuese un pequeño temblor o uno violento. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"Oh, un pequeño paseo no le hará daño a esta anciana, ¿verdad?" ella le devolvió el abrazo, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era fuerte. Kuroko se preguntaba cómo todavía podía sonreír a pesar de lo mucho que estaba pasando en su vida.

"Supongo que no" Kuroko silenciosamente miró a su abuela con sus ojos azules, aún preocupado por su salud.

Ella se había dado cuenta de su mirada y pudo determinar que tenía curiosidad acerca de algo. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía que podía leerle como a un libro abierto. Quizás era porque había cuidado de él la mayor parte de su vida mientras sus padres estaba trabajando fuera y en viajes de negocios.

"¿Algo está mal?" preguntó.

Kuroko se preguntaba si sería veraz. Nunca le había mentido antes así que, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba equivocado y lo que pensaba no era exactamente personal y, hasta cierto punto, era solo un asunto trivial.

"Me estaba preguntando, abuela…" se calló, buscando las palabras que decir.

"¿Si?"

Miró hacia atrás y respiró hondo antes continuar.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo eres capaz de sonreír con tanta intensidad a pesar de que tu salud está empeorando, abuela? No entiendo cómo puedes soportar cualquier cosa que te haya ocurrido en el pasado"

Kuroko no había elaborado mucho la última frase cuando la dijo. En un punto de su vida, su abuela le contó a Kuroko sobre su pasado, en el cual sus padres abusaban de ella y se burlaban de ella en la escuela. Era una historia tan terrible que el chico de pelo azul solo pudo preguntarse de donde había sacado fuerza la anciana para hacer frente a tales malos tratos.

"Dijiste que no podías olvidar y que no lo olvidarías… ¿Por qué?" una pausa larga siguió antes de que su abuela le diese una dulce sonrisa.

"Sígueme, Tetsuya" dijo mientras se alejaba de su nieto y se dirigía a la sala de estar. Kuroko se apresuró a seguirla, suspirando, y dejó que su abuela se agarrase de su brazo para sujetarse. Nigou fue tras ellos, con una expresión obviamente curiosa e indiferente sobre su rostro.

Ella se había sentado en el sofá, Kuroko se sentó a su lado y Nigou se sentó a sus pies, moviendo la cola mientras que miraba a su dueño y a la persona más querida por él.

La abuela de Kuroko se agachó, acariciando a Nigou en la cabeza. Este se acurrucó más cerca, con intenciones de conseguir más caricias.

"Realmente eres un buen perro, ¿cierto, Nigou? Es maravilloso como tiene los mismos ojos que tú, Tetsuya"

Kuroko no respondió sino que solo miró a su abuela acariciar felizmente la cabeza de su perro. Esperó con paciencia, dejando que su abuela se tomase su tiempo. Era en momentos como estos que Kuroko agradecía. Las acciones de su abuela fueron siempre capaces de relajar sus hombros durante un momento serio y hacer que se olvidase temporalmente de sus preocupaciones.

"Hay una razón por la que no quiero olvidar mi pasado, Tetsuya" empezó abruptamente su abuela. Eso lo había pillado un poco con la guardia baja a pesar de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho ya.

"Si fuera a olvidar, nunca podría haber pasado mi conocimiento a tu madre y padre o incluso a ti. Si fuera a olvidar, habría podido terminar como ellos. Incluso si esos momentos fueron los más devastadores para mí, continué preservándolos, esperando vivir una vida mejor después del colegio. Soporté y espero y me aferré a mi pasado. También amaba a mis padres a pesar de lo que me hicieron. Fueron los que me trajeron a esta vida y debería al menos estar agradecida por eso…"

"Las burlas en el colegio era bastante duras pues todo el mundo pensaba que era fea y débil. Podía ser educada pero algunas personas veían mal a las personas que querían aprender por aquel entonces. Aún así continuaba y aprendía de mis errores. Aún así sonreía pues no me importaba lo que las otras personas dijesen. Estaba feliz porque era capaz de alcanzar mis objetivos y ganar la educación que anhelaba y amaba. No fue hasta un poco más tarde que conocí a tu abuelo, nos hicimos amigos y entonces nos enamoramos. Él me amaba a mí y yo le amaba a él. Al final valió la pena porque fui capaz de tener una hermosa familia"

"Ya veo" Kuroko bajo la mirada hacia Nigou quien estaba ahora tumbado en la alfombra, acurrucado y listo para dormir, con los ojos caídos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando descubrió que su abuela estaba acariciando su pelo minutos más tarde.

Sus movimientos eran inestables pero no fallaban en su acción.

"Lo que sea que estés encarando, Tetsuya, encáralo de frente. Sé fuerte y confiado y sigue adelante. No fuerces al pasado a alejarse pero mantenlo cerca de ti porque pueden ser los recuerdos más importantes que tengas, ya sean buenos o malos. Estoy dejando que te encargues de esto tu solo porque eres adulto ahora. No dejes que te afecte lo que otras personas digan, Tetsuya. Mantente fuerte"

Ella le sonrió y Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, abuela. Eso haré"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayó sobre la casa de los Kuroko y Kuroko estaba listo para irse a dormir. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su escritorio infectado de libros. Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión mientras veía dos pares de marcos de fotos que estaban colocados en su escritorio.

La más cercana a él era una foto de él y el resto del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin, incluyendo Nigou. Su entrenadora, Aida Riko, una estudiante de segundo año, estaba en mitad del grupo de chicos que eran mucho más altos que ella. Estaba de pie, con orgullo, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriéndole a la cara con satisfacción. El resto del equipo tenía su propia sonrisa personal que iban de tímidas a eufóricas y una que era, de algún modo, presumida (la de un pelirrojo, más específicamente). Nigou estaba en brazos de Kuroko, con su lengua fuera y los brillantes ojos curiosos mirando hacia la cámara.

Kuroko sonrió ante la nostálgica foto. Fue hace sólo unos meses, cuando habían ganado la Winter Cup y tomaron la foto de la victoria.

Su mirada pronto vagó inconscientemente a la foto del segundo marco donde un grupo de personas con el pelo formando el arcoíris, estaban de pie.

La Generación de los Milagros, el club de baloncesto de la secundaria de Teikou. El momento que fue, probablemente al mismo tiempo, el mejor momento de su vida y el peor.

Sintió sus ojos hacerse más pesados. Kuroko luchó por mantenerlos abiertos pero parecía que el cansancio de los pocos días anteriores de práctica finalmente se estaban cobrando lo suyo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba rodeado por la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una brillante luz destelló en los ojos de Kuroko y los entrecerró, preguntándose de donde venía el cegador destello. La luz pronto empezó a brillar menos antes de que Kuroko pudiese ajustar sus ojos a su entorno.

Una vez vio las cosas claras, su mente se vio desconcertada.

Lo primero que notó fue su ropa. Estaba llevando su uniforme de la escuela el cual sabía que no tenía puesto cuando se fue a la cama. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta era de su alrededor. La luz blanca y el espacio que le rodeaban, haciendo que se desconcertase y asustase un poco.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba aquí, dónde quiera que estuviese?

Otro destello de luz apareció frente a él de repente, cegándole por unos cuantos segundos. Una vez que la luz se desvaneció, solo tuvo que reajustar su vista una vez más.

Los ojos azul cielo se abrieron y observaron las vistas frente a él. Kuroko vio frente a él una versión de él mismo de pequeño. Llevaba el uniforme de baloncesto de Teikou y sus manos estaban escondidas enfrente de él, lo más probable que sosteniendo una pelota de baloncesto.

El más pequeño le daba la espalda a Kuroko. Podía sentir una oleada de emoción acumularse dentro de él. Tantos sentimientos encontrados se empezaron a revolver en su interior cuando se empezó a acercar a su yo más pequeño. A un centímetro de distancia de tocar al más pequeño, Kuroko dudó.

No parecía que la versión de sí mismo de Teikou se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Era posible que la "misdirection" hiciese también efecto en él? Por alguna razón, lo dudaba. El chico frente a él estaba quieto como una estatua. No podía ser posible para él estar y que estuviese vivo al mismo tiempo.

Envalentonado, Kuroko tocó la espalda del muchacho más pequeño. De nuevo, una luz brillante le cegó por tercera vez… Espera. ¿Qué mundo era este?

Kuroko se dio cuenta de que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era esta una dimensión diferente? ¿Un mundo paralelo? ¿Un sueño?

Habría tratado de racionalizar la situación si se hubiese encontrado a sí mismo en una habitación que se le hacía familiar.

El polvo y la suciedad cubrían el suelo, casi camuflando la cancha de baloncesto bajo sus pies. Los carros con las pelotas de baloncesto y otros equipos estaban alineados en las líneas laterales de la cancha. En todo caso, la cancha de baloncesto parecía estar abandonada y sin usar.

Hubiera sido así si la luz no hubiese estado encendida y si no estuviese una versión más pequeña de sí mismo entrenando vigorosamente. El pequeño Kuroko llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, diferente de antes, cuando llevaba su uniforme.

Kuroko caminó hacia el chico y extendió la mano para tocar sus hombros el toco debería haber ocurrido si su mano no hubiese pasado a través del otro cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras se miraba a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo era traslúcido. Él mismo aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela secundaria pero eso no importaba. Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, revelando a un preadolescente de piel morena mirando con curiosidad alrededor del gimnasio. El pequeño Kuroko estaba ahora en el banquillo, pero se quedó mirando al recién llegado.

Era alto, tenía la piel oscura y un tono de azul más oscuro para su pelo y ojos. Incluso así, pudo ver un destello de emoción reflejándose a través de los ojos del chico bronceado.

Kuroko sonrió ante la escena. Fue la primera vez que conoció a Aomine Daiki, su primera luz y su primer amigo desde su llegada a Teikou. Aomine no lo notó al principio, en aquel entonces. Cuando lo hizo, él-

"¡Ahh!" un grito agudo resonó por el gimnasio. Aomine estaba ahora acuclillado, con las manos cubriendo su cabeza y su cuerpo temblando de miedo.

Qué nostálgico… pensó Kuroko mientras miraba al asustado adolescente. Aomine, al principio, pensó que era un fantasma. Era bastante asombroso ver este lado de Aomine ya que no ocurría a menudo.

Kuroko dio un paso adelante solo para encontrar en la escena una mezcla entre sí y un escenario totalmente diferente.

Ahora estaba de pie junto a las líneas laterales de la cancha, viendo a su propia escuela secundaria, llevando el uniforme de la escuela, su cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Esta escena era una de las más vívidas de recordar para Kuroko.

Fue el momento en que empezó a verse a sí mismo como inútil en el baloncesto y considerablemente débil con su físico. Aomine le había animado a seguir, diciendo que debía continuar intentándolo. Incluso si no podía garantizar la posición del más pequeño en los titulares, al menos habría hecho un esfuerzo por ser mejor y le mostraría el resultado, en vez de no hacer nada en absoluto, lamentando el no haber hecho nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Una persona que amaba el baloncesto no podía ser un mal chico, era lo que dijo Aomine o al menos era algo por el estilo.

Recordaba que estaba dudando de tomar el consejo, sin saber si realmente podría mejorar lo suficiente. No fue hasta que pocos minutos después que Akashi Seijuurou, el futuro capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto de Teikou, se acercó a los otros estudiantes de primer año de los titulares, Midorima Shintarou y Murasakibara Atsushi.

Este fue el día en que fue empujado por primera vez por Aomine a continuar con el deporte que amaba y entonces tendría la oportunidad de formar parte de los titulares de Akashi, ya que había visto potencial en él.

Si su corazón una vez latió al recordar la sensación de rechazo, Kuroko sintió su corazón acelerarse ahora al recordar que le fue dada la oportunidad de ser aceptado. Sin embargo, era extraño. ¿Por qué estaba emocionándose por algo que había sucedido hace años?

Midorima, el chico de pelo verde con gafas, y Murasakibara, el de pelo morado escandalosamente alto, andando junto a Aomine hacia el gimnasio, dejando a Kuroko y a Akashi solos. Akashi fue el único que le dio la oportunidad de jugar un partido a Kuroko, así como darle una pista de lo que podía hacer con su poca presencia.

Kuroko sonrió y dio varios pasos hacia adelante. Una vez más la escena se deformó en una donde una multitud de personas llenaron un estadio, animando y abucheando a su equipo favorito y no tan favorito.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo para verse en la cancha junto con Akashi, el de pelo rojizo con los ojos rojos más calculadores que jamás había imaginado, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima y otro adolescente con el pelo de color gris. Entonces vio a su joven yo sentado en el banquillo, viendo intensamente el partido.

La primera mitad del juego, Kuroko notó, mientras recordaba este partido en particular donde algunos de los miembros titulares aun estaban escépticos sobre sus habilidades cuando había empezado con el nuevo grupo de personas.

El timbre sonó, señalando el final de la primera parte. Los jugadores volvieron al banquillo, echándose chorros de agua en la boca y limpiando el exceso de sudor que estaba produciendo. Sus respiraciones eran ásperas profundas, la fatiga estaba atacando sus cuerpos. Era su segundo partido de ese día (menos un chico de pelo gris llamado Haizaki Shougo), así que era de esperar que al tener dos partidos seguidos, sus cuerpos se viesen afectados.

Después de varios minutos de recuperar la compostura, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, señalando una vez más que el descanso había terminado. Se pusieron de pie pero el más joven se puso en pie en lugar de Haizaki. Su expresión era determinada antes de ese juego en particular, si no producía resultados y era encontrado como inútil en el equipo, sería expulsado de los titulares.

Antes de que empezaran a jugar, sin embargo, Akashi se había acercado a él, diciéndole al chico que tenía que adaptarse a los jugadores en la cancha y sus pases bajo control para poder trabajar con ellos. Necesitaba hacer uso de sus habilidades, su falta de presencia, y sus observaciones para crear movimientos acertados, las acciones cambiarían el flujo del juego.

Escuchando esas palabras, el joven Kuroko respiró hondo y lentamente tragó saliva. Un brillo peligroso se vio en los ojos del, por lo general, inexpresivo chico, aunque no muchos se darían cuenta a menos que estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca.

Una vez que el juego empezó de nuevo, era como si el pequeño muchacho hubiese desaparecido de su marca. Antes de que nadie lo supiese, la pelota que se había pasado a un jugador del equipo contrario había cambiado su curso, llegando a manos de Midorima.

Muchos estaban desconcertados, conmocionados, muy confundidos. Aunque había dos adolescentes que sonreían por el cambio de curso y estaban satisfechos en su confianza en el chico de pelo azul claro que había cambiado inesperadamente el curso. El joven de piel bronceada choco el puño con el joven Kuroko mientras que recibía una palmadita en la espalda del de pelo rojo. Así fue como se había ganado el nombre del Sexto Jugador Fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros.

Kuroko sonrió, recordando el evento de toda la familia. Desde ahí, fue ampliamente aceptado por todos los miembros titulares de primer año que también acababan de incorporarse.

Entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento que soplaba a su espalda. Kuroko se dio la vuelta para mirar el origen del viento, solo para ser saludado por un cambio de escenario.

El estudiante de secundaria se encontró a sí mismo de pie en la librería de Teikou, rodeado de un mar de libros alineados, desde los estantes que iban desde los libros de fantasía hasta los de texto. Allí, en la esquina de la gran habitación, de nuevo estaba la versión más pequeña de sí mismo, leyendo un libro con otros materiales de lectura apilados junto a él.

El Kuroko más joven estaba mirando hacia arriba, viendo fijamente como Midorima se cambiaba las gafas con los dedos vendados de su mano izquierda. El de pelo verde extendió su mano derecha hacia Kuroko, con el puño cerrado pero luego lo abrió, liberando un llavero con un arcoíris saliendo de una nube.

Ese era el primer objeto de la suerte que Midorima había traído para él en ese momento. Era su modo de reconocer al adolescente de pelo azulado aunque clamaba que solo era una persona importante para el equipo de baloncesto. Kuroko le dio una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole a Midorima antes de que se fuese de la biblioteca.

_Un tsundere, como siempre, Midorima-kun_, pensó Kuroko mientras veía al chico con gafas salir de la biblioteca.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron antes de que la figura gigante de pelo morado, también conocido como Murasakibara-kun para Kuroko, ando hacia el chico de secundaria, ofreciéndole un chupachups con sabor a vainilla. Kuroko aceptó humildemente y entusiasmado el ofrecimiento del mayor.

El gigante de pelo morado entonces se fue de la biblioteca, parecía que solo estaba buscando al inexpresivo muchacho y no para ningún libro de la biblioteca. Algunas veces, se preguntaba si fue Akashi el que le dijo a Murasakibara de ir y darle un poco de caramelo. Incluso si lo hizo, estaba aliviado de que ser notado al menos.

Se rió al recordarlo, bastante divertido de que los dos hubiesen entrado en la biblioteca, sólo para buscarle y por unas razones algo tontas. Hubo algunas veces después de eso que Kuroko experimento esos momentos de nuevo, ya fuese en la biblioteca, en la clase o después del entrenamiento. Otras dos personas más se convirtieron en personas importantes para él por el final de su primer año de la secundaria.

Cerrando sus ojos, se dejó arrastrar para sentir el entorno que le rodeaba. Le llevó un par de segundos pero, al final, puedo sentir el mundo que le rodeaba cambiando lenta pero rápidamente, como una semilla que acaba de ser plantada y un niño no podía esperar para verla crecer pero los días pasaban de mala gana aún cuando algún día brotaría, sintiendo que las cosas ocurrían demasiado rápido.

Abrió los ojos, experimentando otro cambio de escenario al cual estaba más acostumbrado. Era la época del famoso modelo rubio, Kise Ryouta, lo había reconocido así después de haber jugado juntos un partido de entrenamiento, aprendiendo así sobre las habilidades del peliazul.

Fue todo un espectáculo sorprendente, viendo que primero siempre había insultado a Kuroko por su estatura y falta de habilidades con los fundamentos del baloncesto pero, más tarde, se volvió demasiado cordial y apegado al muchacho. Lágrimas de cocodrilo, expresiones exageradas de dolor, y saludos excesivamente excitados (a veces) siempre dirigidas hacia Kuroko cada vez que se veían, incluso ahora.

Ese día, se habían ido a tomar un helado a la tienda local y cuando cierta chica de pelo rosa con un busto bastante grande (aunque Kuroko descartaría por completo debido a su amor por el baloncesto, que predominaba por encima del amor (¿lo tenía?) hacia las chicas), Momoi Satsuki, cayó enamorada permanentemente de él.

Dicho esto, dos personas más se añadieron a la lista de personas importantes que le importaban.

Después de eso, se había convertido en lo que era entonces y seguía siendo ahora, la llamada Generación de los Milagros, el equipo de baloncesto que había marcado un período en la historia del baloncesto japonés como uno de los equipos más potentes que se conocen. En el camino, tuvieron sus momentos de diversión e idiotas, pero aún así increíbles.

Destellos de luz y color aparecieron en frente de Kuroko. Dentro de estos destellos, había fotos individuales con sus ex compañeros de equipo mientras que estaban en Teikou durante su primer año y la mitad del siguiente de la escuela secundaria.

Aomine estaba sonriendo ampliamente, tan puro y tan feliz como jamás podría ser. La siguiente imagen era de Kise, quien estaba sonriendo, completamente respaldado en una conversación que debía ser interesante pues sus ojos brillaban más vivamente que cuando modelaba y su sonrisa era amplia, como si estuviese hablando con alguien. La foto que se formó después era de la chica, Momoi Satsuki, que se reía animadamente, lágrimas amenazando con salir por las comisuras de sus ojos cerrados. Midorima estaba en la siguiente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras estaba colocando bien sus gafas con su mano izquierda mientras continuaba andando hacia adelante. Murasakibara le seguía, con la boca llena de pockys y, en sus brazos, una bolsa llena de una variedad de aperitivos. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Akashi, quien estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillando con el disfrute de lo que debía ser la visión del resto de la Generación de los Milagros.

Kuroko dio un paso al frente, permitiendo que las imágenes individuales se fundiesen y se convirtiesen en momentos inolvidables.

Vio el festival de verano al que habían ido una noche con Momoi junto a él, agradeciéndole alegremente por ganar un oso de peluche en un puesto de juego. La noche resultó un poco accidentada cuando habían pillado a un ladrón que había escondido las valiosas joyas en el peluche, causando que la policía interrogara a Kuroko y Momoi.

Hubo otro momento durante el festival escolar en el que él, Murasakibara y Kise actuaron en una obra de teatro. Murasakibara tenía que llevar un vestido y actuar como una mujer. Kuroko habría pensado en las cosas que seguían a esa escena si esta no hubiese cambiado de nuevo a una que era más familiar para él.

Piel cubierta de sudor, zapatos chirriantes y el sonido de las pelotas de baloncesto que hacían eco en todo el gimnasio. Kuroko estaba practicando con la Generación de los Milagros. La versión más joven de sí mismo estaba pasándole expertamente el balón a Aomine, quien lo cogió con facilidad y remató con una increíble canasta.

Kise maniobraba alrededor de sus superiores como si fuera como el agua, deslizándose a través de los huecos dejados por los jugadores rivales. Midorima estaba en mitad de la cancha, lanzando su pelota en un alto arco que hizo que el balón se deslizase a través del aro sin vacilación alguna. Murasakibara bloqueaba y vigilaba a varios jugadores con su altura por lo que era imposible para ellos anotar algún punto. Akashi estaba botando un balón, sus ojos explorando en busca de las mejores aperturas para él para pasarle a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, que un momento después, se convirtió en una canasta puesta en una bandeja de plata.

El joven Kuroko se tomó un breve descanso, colocando una toalla sobre su cabeza y dejándose caer, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Observó a sus amigos frente a él, viéndoles reír y sonreír mientras jugaban, viéndoles hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar.

El muchacho, sentado, no se dio cuenta de primeras porque estaba ya empapado en sudor pero cuando sintió las gotas de agua deslizarse por sus mejillas desde la comisura de sus ojos, se quedó paralizado. Dejó su mano izquierda abierta debajo de la barbilla, a lo que las lágrimas cayeron sobre su palma.

A pesar de que estuviese llorando, no se sentía triste. No. Se sentía feliz, feliz por ese momento, de que estuviesen disfrutando sus vidas al máximo. Habían aumentado su amor por el baloncesto y hubiese deseado que ese momento no acabase nunca.

"¡Kurokocchi!"

"¡Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi y Kise entrando en pánico cuando vieron a Kuroko llorar. Habían pensado que algo le había pasado, algo horrible, que debería hacerle llorar.

"¿Estás bien, Tetsu?" preguntó Aomine, ligeramente preocupado.

Al principio Kuroko no respondió. Se sorprendió cuando vio a toda la Generación de los Milagros (Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi e incluso Akashi) desplazándose a su alrededor, curiosos, un poco furiosos y preocupados por su cara llorosa.

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, una dulce sonrisa que era verdaderamente rara e hizo los corazones de Kise y Momoi latir rápidamente mientras que Aomine estaba un poco sorprendido y Akashi, junto con Midorima, estaban asombrados de ver ese tipo de sonrisa. Los sentimientos de Murasakibara eran difíciles de determinar porque, de algún modo, estaba a su aire, comiendo patatas fritas las cuales hacían que sus mejillas se hinchasen como las ardillas en mitad del entrenamiento.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparos, Kise-kun y Momoi-san" Momoi se desmayó en ese momento, sin ser capaz de asimilar de todo ese gesto angelical. Nadie entró en pánico, ya que había estado ocurriéndole esto todo el tiempo recientemente, así que sabían que se recuperaría en un par de minutos.

Kuroko contempló al equipo que había amado una vez, cariñosamente, con todo su esplendor. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de sus propias lágrimas en su rostro. La razón por la que se sentía de ese modo… la razón por la que no podía dejar de llorar era porque sabía que ese momento no iba a durar. En un futuro juego sería cuando Aomine "floreciese" primero, haciéndole más fuerte y más rápido que antes.

Sus habilidades mejoraron tremendamente con el acelerado crecimiento de su cuerpo. Fue el principio de la separación de la Generación de los Milagros, donde ya no eran un equipo.

Kuroko se sentía caer y una pesada carga fue colocada en su lugar. La sensación que tenía cuando ganó algunos valiosos amigos comenzó a disminuir más y más. Aomine fue el primero en salir de su línea de visión. No podía considerarse a sí mismo una sombra cuando no había luz a la que hacer sombra, en primer lugar.

Kise fue el siguiente en seguirle. Su habilidad para copiar un movimiento y hacerlo suyo le permitió mejorar con demasiada rapidez. Siguió molestando al as del equipo para que jugase un uno contra uno con él, aún a sabiendas de que el bronceado adolescente era el único que era verdaderamente más fuerte que él. Cegado por el lema de la escuela, "Ganar lo es todo", Kise continuó desarrollando sus habilidades por el simple hecho de ganar. Estaba empezando a aburrirse, no tanto como Aomine pero si lo suficiente como para que su arrogancia fuera lo bastante visible.

Siendo el segundo más pequeño del equipo, Akashi fue al principio menospreciado por muchos de los superiores. Se había ganado su respeto con el tiempo, aunque había demostrado ser un vice-capitán de confianza durante su primer año y el comienzo del segundo año. Fue esta superioridad, el respeto, el temor, y su duro trabajo lo que le llevó a ser la siguiente víctima del horrible lema. Akashi pronto desarrolló su propia filosofía en la cual "siempre ganaba, por lo cual siempre estaba en lo cierto". Cualquiera que fuese el momento en que escuchaba eso hoy día, no podía evitar el sentirse un poco irritado a pesar de que se decía con mucha menos frecuencia que antes.

Murasakibara había avanzado completamente aburrido cuando jugaba al baloncesto. Afirmaba que la única razón por la cual jugaba era porque era buena en eso. No creía que el trabajo duro fuese capaz de llevarle a ningún lado y el solo intentarlo debería solamente resultar en sus oponentes esperando ser rotos en miles de piezas, expresando que el talento era el único modo de tener éxito en cualquier cosa que quisieses hacer.

Midorima también se había vuelto más arrogante con el tiempo, creyendo que el horóscopo de Oha Asa y los objetos de la suerte que llevaba con él a todas partes le permitirían hacer los mejores tiros posibles. La precisión de sus tiros poco realistas aumentó más de un cien por ciento con un poco de esfuerzo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había modo de volver al modo en que alguna vez fueron.

Una cosa es cuando no cambias el propósito, como la Generación de los Milagros, pero forzarte a ti mismo a cambiar es la parte más difícil ahí y Momoi lo sabía. Sabía que no podía forzar a 'Dai-chan' a ser el amante del baloncesto que una vez conoció, el idiota que se entregaba en su tiempo libre al deporte el cual ahora despreciaba y odiaba. Antes de que Kuroko lo supiese, Momoi también se había ido de su lado, llorando por dentro los cambios que se habían producido en todos los compañeros de equipo.

Kuroko fue dejado atrás, hecho a propósito por quién sabe qué razón. Ninguna de sus habilidades había mejorado durante ese tiempo y muy pronto también había odiado el deporte que una vez fue su vida. Lo que se supone que era un equipo, ya no lo era más y él se quedó fuera, sintiéndose solo en el mundo que habitaba.

Tuvo bastante del equipo de baloncesto después de que los Nacionales acabasen y se consideró que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sabía que había roto el corazón de muchos otros pero era inevitable. Él, por sí mismo, estaba ya roto y le pareció muy difícil encontrar una solución a este problema.

Los puños apretados y los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a formársele al estudiante de escuela secundaria. Kuroko inspiró y expiró lentamente, esforzándose al máximo por recuperar la compostura de antes de que este sueño, ahora pesadilla, acabase.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kuroko se sentía tranquilo y de algún modo calmado mientras veía los pétalos de color rosa de los árboles de cerezo corriendo por las ramas, las cuales vio esta mañana. Los ojos de Kuroko se quedaron entrecerrados mientras miraba la tormenta de pétalos rosados.

Su corazón se sentía pesado y, en ese momento, olvidó que estaba llevando su uniforme de la secundaria y donde estaba. Recordaba los días en que él y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros corrían infantilmente balo los árboles de cerezo, viendo lo bien que podía correr sin que las plantas interfirieran.

_¡Smack!_

Kuroko sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta su mano agarrando su nuca, y sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa.

Kagami Taiga, la actual luz y mejor amigo de Kuroko, miraba hacia abajo, hacia el adolescente más pequeño, con sus ardientes ojos rojos molestos e interesados, pareciendo pertenecer a un tigre salvaje.

"¿Por qué diablos están tan sombrío, Kuroko?" le regañó Kagami.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kagami-kun?" preguntó Kuroko, confundido mientras veía al pelirrojo en su sueño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ese de qué hago aquí? ¡Debería ser yo quien preguntase eso! ¡Has estado mirando esos pequeños y molestos pétalos rosas flotando por todas partes! Es raro en ti el solo mirar las plantas como eso"

Kuroko sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la falta de definición de color rojo, blanco y negro detrás de Kagami. Kuroko miró tras él y vio al resto de sus actuales compañeros de equipo y a su entrenadora allí de pie, juntos mirándole.

"Kuroko-kun, no deberías estar de mal humor. No ayudará si no estás concentrado durante el entrenamiento" la entrenadora de Kuroko y Kagami, y una de segunda año, se lo dijo a los dos. Aida Riko era más baja que Kuroko pero era fuerte en términos de personalidad y fuerza. Había liderado una vez a los de primer año el año anterior (cuando sus superiores estaban en primero) hasta los finales del Interescuelas. Fue todo un logro para una escuela que acababa de fundarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante Kagami, su entrenadora y el resto del equipo, los cuales le veían igualmente con una amplia sonrisa.

_Así es… A pesar de que esos momentos se habían ido, puedo crear otros nuevos y seguir siendo feliz,_ pensó Kuroko para sí mismo.

La escuela privada secundaria de Seirin fue donde Kuroko creó nuevos y más excitables recuerdos con su actual equipo de los que hizo en el pasado. Estaban felices y todos amaban el baloncesto. Con su determinación y el sueño de llegar a ser los números uno en Japón, el cual lograron, habían derrotado a la Generación de los Milagros y, hasta cierto punto, las cosas habían cambiado para mejor.

Al final, sus vidas diarias volvieron a su ritmo normal de la tensión que siempre había antes en el aire, durante y después de esa semana de la Winter Cup.

Kuroko sintió que tiraban de él hacia atrás, en lugar de darle la vuelta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Kagami arrastrándolo.

"Tenemos que entrenar, idiota. ¿Quieres ver la cara del diablo hoy por llegar tarde?"

"¡He escuchado eso, Bakagami!" Kagami tensó sus hombros cuando escuchó la voz de su entrenadora hablarle específicamente a él.

Kuroko sonrió al pelirrojo. "No lo hago, Kagami-kun" Incluso a pesar de decir eso, Kagami no soltó su agarre en el cuello de la camiseta del más bajo, aún procediendo a arrastrarle hacia la escuela.

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba o saltaba igual que antes, cambiando el entorno. Kuroko se encontró a sí mismo vestido con una camiseta y pantalón corto de baloncesto, sus bandas para el sudor en las muñecas mientras que los otros miembros del Seirin le rodeaban, durante su propia pequeña práctica.

"¡Oye! ¡Kuroko! Ayúdame aquí. Quiero trabajar en mi fuerza en los brazos así que hazme el Ignite Pass Kai, ¿vale?" exigió Kagami. Le pasó la pelota naranja a Kuroko, la cual rebotó en el suelo antes de llegar a las manos del adolescente más pequeño.

El fantasma asintió y se posicionó en la cancha, colocando su cuerpo para hacer el movimiento lo más letal posible. Kagami se preparó a sí mismo también, dejando su cuerpo listo para correr. Una vez que su pie dio un paso, Kuroko torció el brazo y lanzó el balón lejos de sí mismo, en un torbellino de viento e ilusión naranja saliendo de su brazo.

El momento en que Kagami estaba en frente del balón, que estaba a punto de alzar sus manos, pero era demasiado tarde. La pelota golpeó la cara del pelirrojo, tirándole al suelo.

El trío de primer año o el resto de Seirin, corriendo al lado del alto estudiante de primer año, inclinándose sobre él para ver si estaba bien.

"¡¿Qué diablos, Kuroko?! ¡¿Por qué apuntaste a mi cara?!" preguntó Kagami mientras se frotaba la frente. Se incorporó rápidamente, pisando fuerte en su camino acercándose hacia el fantasma.

"Es increíble como Kagami-kun está bien después del Ignite Pass Kai. Realmente tienes un cráneo duro, Kagami-kun" comentó Kuroko. Una pequeña vena se marcó en la cara del alto adolescente. Kagami agarró por el cuello de la camiseta a Kuroko y lo levantó del suelo, dejando sus caras cerca. El tigre salvaje estaba realmente molesto.

"Tengo la sensación de que eso tiene un significado figurativo y no me gusta" murmuró Kagami con enojo.

Un abanico de papel blanco golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kagami. Se giró para ver a su entrenadora con el abanico en la mano.

"Ve a la enfermería, Bakagami, si fuiste golpeado por la pelota en la cabeza. Estoy bastante seguro de que hizo algo de daño a tu cerebro. Es un milagro que todavía estés bien" parecía lista para regañar a cualquiera en ese momento pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la salud de su as.

Kagami se burló pero cumplió el deseo de su entrenadora, sabiendo que tenía que comprobar que no se hubiese hecho nada en la cabeza.

"¿Podría ser que Kagami tenga algún tipo de metal implantado en su cerebro que le hace sobrevivir a ese pase?" preguntó Kiyoshi Teppei, el fundador del equipo de baloncesto y el central de equipo de los titulares, actuando completamente ajeno a la situación.

El capitán del equipo, Hyuuga Junpei, golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kiyoshi, a pesar de que era una cabeza más alto que el capitán "¡Como fuese posible, idiota! ¿Cómo sería posible eso, en primero lugar?"

Otro de los jugadores titulares, Izuki Shun, abrió la boca para decir uno de sus infames juegos de palabras, sin embargo, Hyuuga le tapó la boca, dos venas se marcaron en el rostro del capitán.

"No te atrevas a decir un juego de palabras en un momento como este, Izuki. Si lo haces, puedes solo desaparecer" remarcó. Entonces suspiró y camino hacia Kuroko y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

"Viendo que no tienes a nadie con quien entrenar en este momento, ¿por qué no vienes a practicar conmigo, Kuroko?" preguntó Izuki.

Kuroko asintió y siguió a Izuki hasta uno de los aros en el cual decidieron practicar la protección. No era sorprendente que Izuki fuese capaz de pasar a Kuroko, quien estaba intentando desesperadamente bloquear al adolescente mayo de pasar a través de él, a pesar de que sus intentos eran inútiles. Con esto en mente, muchos pensaban que si cambiasen de sitio, Kuroko debería fallar en pasarle a los otros jugadores, aunque si sabías de sus habilidades hasta este momento, no sería tan sorprendente verle desaparecer después de pasarle a su oponente.

El "pase desvanecedor" aún asombraba a algunas personas a pesar de todas las veces que lo había usado donde parecía que desaparecía de la vista de sus contrarios y reaparecía detrás de ellos, pasándoles con facilidad. Kuroko lo había hecho también con Izuki y los demás miembros estaban animando el éxito de Kuroko.

"¡Buen trabajo, Kuroko! Hemos estado practicando contigo todo ese tiempo y, aún así, no podemos conseguir detener tu Vanishing Drive" remarcó Koganei Shinji.

"Gracias senpai, aunque si fueseis capaz de bloquear mi pase, estaría en problemas" respondió Kuroko.

"Haha, eso es cierto. Bueno, al menos no tenemos que ir contra ti en un partido real. Habríamos perdido todos juntos si tuvieses estas habilidades y estuviésemos en diferente escuela" Tsuchida Satoshi se limpió el sudor de su cara.

"Oye, Kuroko, ¿por qué no practicas tiros contra un chico alto como yo?" ofreció Kiyoshi, con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Kuroko sonrió y asintió.

"Me encantaría eso, Kiyoshi-senpai" no fue hasta varios segundos más tarde que Kuroko estaba de pie frente a Kiyoshi en su posición de tiro anormal, con las palmas en lugar de los dedos sobre la pelota. Kuroko saltó y tiró el balón con sus manos, el cual Kiyoshi intentó bloquear, pero no puedo cuando la propia pelota desapareció de la vista solo para ser vista de nuevo al pasar por el aro.

"Tu precisión ha mejorado mucho, Kuroko. Buen trabajo" felicitó Hyuuga, quién estaba revolviendo el pelo azul claro de Kuroko.

"Por favor, no me revuelvas el pelo, senpai" Kuroko puso mala cara ante el contacto pero Hyuuga se rió y volvió a su propio entrenamiento, concentrándose en sus habilidades de tiro.

El peliazul sonrió a las personas de alrededor de él. Se acordaba de que tenía todo el apoyo del mundo que necesitaba y que, con su ayuda, era capaz de mejorar y desarrollar sus propias habilidades durante su primer año en la escuela secundaria.

Era un sentimiento cálido, similar y aún así diferente de lo que sentía durante sus días en la escuela media. Sus compañeros de equipo le ayudaban a mejorar y se centraban en las habilidades de cada uno y en juntarlos a todos para crear un equipo muy unido en lugar de lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, donde todos confiaban en su propia fuerza individual y solamente en su fuerza individual.

A pesar de esos días señalados con las diferencias con la Generación de los Milagros, eso no significaba que sus lazos con los demás estuviesen rotos.

Al inicio de nuevo en la escuela secundaria, Kagami fue la primera persona que había resultado ser considerablemente cercano al jugador fantasma.

Kise apareció unas semanas después de que las clases comenzasen, restableciendo sus propios lazos con el adolescente más pequeño. En primer lugar, el nunca cambió realmente así que su relación con Kuroko no se estropeó tanto. Además, parecía más feliz ahora que estaba en el instituto Kaijou donde aprendió a trabajar con su equipo a través del entrenamiento, se había hecho más fuerte que antes, lo cual resultó ser muy difícil en el futuro.

Midorima también parecía ser cercano a Kuroko incluso a pesar de que no hablaban demasiado el uno con el otro. Su tsunderismo, como si amigo Takao Kazunari lo llamaba, se redujo un poco y era más expresivo y confiaba más en otras personas, especialmente en sus compañeros de equipo del instituto Shuutoku.

Después de la victoria de Seirin contra el Touou Gakuen, el instituto donde Aomine y Momoi iban, Aomine mismo se replanteó su comportamiento y su fuerza, dando cuenta de que sus oponentes eran más fuertes que él. La pequeña llama de la alegría y la determinación había vuelto a brillar, tomándose en serio el baloncesto a diferencia de antes donde se saltaba los entrenamientos y veía el deporte como un modo de matar el tiempo. Ahora sus sentimientos eran más sutiles y, aunque estaba algo decaído, de algún modo estaba un poco más feliz y relajado con su vida como era ahora.

Murasakibara más o menos cambió cuando la gente lo miraba. Aunque después de verle llorar después de ser vencido por Seirin durante la Winter Cup, las ideas más leves de lo que el gigante de pelo morado pensaba sobre el baloncesto cambiaron aunque, por lo general, podría negar que le encantara ese deporte. Himuro Tatsuya, el amigo más cercano de Murasakibara en el instituto Yosen y amigo de la infancia de Kagami de cuando vivía en América, podía ver a través de la fachada de Murasakibara y sabía cómo llegar al corazón del otro por un puñado de aperitivos y dulces. Algunos se preguntaban cómo es que podía soportar las travesuras del adolescente más alto y el comportamiento de niño pequeño para todo en la vida menos para el baloncesto.

Akashi Seijuurou era, probablemente, el más difícil de convencer para dejar sus viejas costumbres donde ganar lo era todo y esos ganadores ganaron todo mientras los perdedores lo perdían todo. Esta filosofía fue irritando a muchas personas. La victoria de Seirin fue la primera devastadora derrota para Akashi, además de la primera vez que había perdido con alguien en toda su vida. Tardó semanas en recuperarse y, durante el proceso, miraba entre líneas y veía lo que se estaba perdiendo cuando jugaba al baloncesto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se divirtió jugando a ese deporte? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo cuando fue en secreto a ver uno de los entrenamientos de Seirin, mientras les veía trabajar hasta que no podían aguantar más mientras reían y sonreían durante toda la agotadora práctica. ¿Cambió algo en su entrenamiento también como el resto de Rakuzan después de eso? Nadie lo sabía ya que ni siquiera habían visto a Seirin en primer lugar, por no hablar de lo que estaba pasando en el equipo de baloncesto del ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, ya que estuvo más alejado de todos ellos.

Kuroko ahora veía una imagen de un grupo de adolescentes que iban con uniformes escolares diferentes con respecto al resto. No… no era una imagen en absoluto. Realmente eran ellos.

La Generación de los Milagros, Momoi y Kagami estaban de pie juntos mirando a Kuroko, las sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros mientras miraban al jugador fantasma. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la visión. Una cálida sensación se formó en el pecho de Kuroko, una emoción de su ser envolviendo su ser.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se dirigió hacia el grupo de adolescentes que pronto desapareció con la brisa de miles de pétalos de cerezo brotando del pasado, revelando un pequeño niño de cabello azul sosteniendo una pelota de baloncesto en el pecho y vestido con el uniforme de baloncesto de la escuela secundaria Teikou.

Kuroko se acercó al chico y se inclinó hacia él. El muchacho alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de la versión más adulta de sí mismo mirándole desde arriba, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Entiendo lo que la abuela quería decir con aferrarse al pasado pero aún así avanzar. Aunque pasemos por un momento difícil, podemos aprender del pasado y crear un futuro mejor. Vamos a crear los momentos que no pudiese por aquel entonces" Kuroko extendió su mano hacia su yo más joven, ofreciendo el llevarle a un mundo mejor.

El dolor que Kuroko una vez sintió, se desvaneció. Entendía todo y estaba listo para avanzar y, aun así, esperar. Esa historia empezó y ya se acabó. Era el momento de escribir una nueva historia con nuevos objetivos y nuevos personajes, buscando… alcanzando… tocando la felicidad que completaría su historia.

El muchacho más joven miró a Kuroko con sus ojos inexpresivos pero, entonces, brillaron con alivio y esperanza. Permitió que su mano tocara la de Kuroko donde descansaba la llave final desbloquear el verdadero final de su dramático y excitante cuento y empezaba uno nuevo.

"Gracias" dijo el joven chico, con una sonrisa amable formándose en su normalmente inexpresivo rostro. Una luz envolvió a los dos adolescentes, pues era hora de empezar un nuevo día con sentimientos y objetivos renovados.


End file.
